1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for increasing the activity of a fresh perovskite-containing catalyst and use of the activated catalyst in hydrocarbon treating processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,208,269 and 4,179,409 disclose perovskite catalysts and their use in hydrocarbon conversion processes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,513 and 4,102,777 disclose high surface area perovskite catalysts and their use in hydrocarbon conversion processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,696 discloses an integrated fluid coking and gasification process in which a solid cracking catalyst is added to the coker chargestock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,462 discloses fluid coking in which calcium oxide or a precursor thereof is present in the fluidized bed coking zone.